Another Sister for Quatre: Complete
by Dreama Tsuki
Summary: Its the entire Another Sister For Quatre Series!


Another Sister for Quatre: complete.  
By Dreama Tsuki  
  
Hey minna! This isn't anything new, just the entire Another Sister for Quatre Series. All disclaimers apply. Let the show begin again!  
  
Quatre stood there, after months of searching, this was the last orphanage in Japan. Months ago he, Wufei, and Duo had found a letter from Quatre's father before he died. It told him that he had a twin sister, who was stolen when she was only a few days old. Quatre's parent had hired several detectives, but they gave up after a few years. Quatre and the other pilots had found the detectives' notes and came to the conclusion that the lost sister had been put in an orphanage in Japan, so Duo, Wufei, Heero, and he had decided to look for her. And now there he was standing in front of the place that may tell him where his sister was.  
  
"What was her name again?" asked Duo.  
  
"For the millionth time Maxwell, her name is Usagi, that is what the report said," said Wufei.  
  
"Guys, lets not fight," said Quatre, "We are so close to finding her."  
  
"Quatre's right, lets go inside and see if we can find her," said Heero. They walked into the building and walked up to the receptionist.  
  
"Can I help you boys?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, we are some detectives looking for a missing person who may have been left here," said Heero.  
  
"Do you have a name?" asked the woman.  
  
"Only her first, it's Usagi," Quatre said shyly.  
  
She typed on the computer, "You're in luck boys, there are 3 girls with that same name." She handed them some print out. "Since you say you are detectives you allowed interviewing them."  
  
"Thank you very much ma'am," said Duo. They all walked out.  
  
"Its too late to interview them today, we should do this tomorrow," said Quatre.  
  
"Oh no buddy boy," said Duo, "You this close to finding yet another sister, your twin sister, you can't put it off any longer, I say we split up and interview them, whom ever finds her calls the others."  
"Wow Maxwell," said Wufei, "That's the smartest thing you have said this entire time."  
  
"Shut up Wu-man!," said Duo.  
  
"Guys! Heero and I will try this girl... Usagi Tsukino, you two take these two," said Quatre as he handed them the papers. "Good luck." And they split up.  
  
Wufei got to his first. He came up to a house that was an ugly brown color and knocked on the door.  
  
A really small girl came up to the door, "Yes?"  
  
"Are you Usagi?" he asked.  
  
"Just a minute, USAGI!!!" the little girl could really shout.  
  
A really fat woman that looked nothing like Quatre came to the door, "Yes?" Wufei fell on the ground laughing, "What's so funny?"  
  
"Y-You are you weak, fat, woman!" Wufei could barely contain himself.  
  
"Why you little-." The fat woman took Wufei off the ground and through him across Tokyo, where he landed at Duo's feet.  
  
Duo and Wufei stood in front of a house that was just plain weird looking. A girl that looked kind of like a guy came out of the house, "Can I help y'all?" she asked.  
  
"We are looking for a girl named Usagi," said Duo.  
  
"Well that would be me, but I wouldn't exactly call myself a girl," said Usagi.  
  
"Ah, a tomboy I see," said Duo.  
  
"No, I was really a boy, but Ma and Pa wanted a girl so much they had to make me a girl by surgery then adopt me," said Usagi.  
  
"Why on earth would they want a weak woman?" asked Wufei.  
  
"Weak? I'll show you weak!" Usagi started to chase them.  
  
"Nice going Wu-man!" said Duo as they got on a bus before the woman/man got them.  
  
"Well, at least we know that wasn't Winner's sister," said Wufei.  
  
"Yeah, she was scary," said Duo.  
  
(Lets see how Quatre and Heero are doing ^.^;; --sweat drop)  
  
Quatre stood in front of an apartment building with Heero. Heero pushed him forward a bit. "Go on Quatre," he said.  
  
Quatre gulped, "O-ok." Just then Duo and Wufei got off the bus. They both shook their heads. So they went into the building and went to apartment 3A. Quatre knocked on the door.  
  
"Just a minute!" yelled a sweet sounding voice from the inside. Quatre was ready to pee his pants, in fact, he did.  
  
"Whoa!" yelled Duo. All the pilots except Quatre took a step back.  
  
The door opened, "Hello?" asked a girl that looked find of like Quatre, only with really long hair, and more feminine feature. (and no wet pants neither!) She looked at Quatre, " Oh dear!"  
  
"Yeah uh, can you help him out?" asked the ever-so-nice Duo.  
  
"Yeah, sure come right in," she sounded very confused. She led them all in, "Here, Why don't you jump in the shower right quick and I'll wash these pants of yours."  
  
::A few hours later::  
  
"Thank you so much," said Quatre.  
  
"Your welcome, so why are you here anyways," asked the girl.  
  
"Are you Usagi?" asked Heero.  
  
"Um... yeah... what's going on?" Usagi asked really nervous.  
  
Heero, who was getting those weird feelings when you have a crush on someone, stood up, "Quatre, I think you should tell her."  
  
"Tell me what?" Usagi was really nervous now.  
  
"Usagi, my name is Quatre R. Winner, your brother," he was the color of tomatoes.  
  
"What?!" Usagi stood up and was completely dumbfounded.  
  
"Its true, at least I think it is, you may have been stolen when you were a few days old, and I am your twin brother," said Quatre. THUMP! Quatre ran over to his fainted twin sister.  
  
"Yep," said Duo, "They are related."  
  
"Be nice Duo," said Heero.  
  
"What's your problem? Do you like her?" asked Duo.  
  
"No!" Heero was a beet.  
  
"Cool! Heero is in love!" said Duo. THUMP! "Hey Wu-man?! You okay? He just passed out!"  
  
Usagi woke up to find a pair of eyes just like hers looking at her, "IIIIEEEE!!!!!!! I"VE BEEN CLONED!!" She slapped the owner of the eyes. When she sat up she realized that it wasn't her clone that she slapped, but it was pretty close to her clone, it was her twin brother. The brother that she had just met had she slapped him, "Oh my gosh! I am so sorry! I didn't mean to! I am not used to-"  
  
"Its alright, don't worry, believe me worse has happened to me," said Quatre.  
  
"Worse? Oh no, you're not in the mob are you?" asked Usagi.  
  
"Oh no!" Quatre couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"Haven't you ever heard of the Winners?" asked Duo, "They're one of the richest families out there."  
  
"Really? Wow! When can I meet my parents? I never had parents, are they nice?" Usagi was eager to learn her past.  
  
"Our parents," Quatre looked down, "Are dead."  
  
"Dead?" Usagi sat down, "But I never met them, they'll never know I'm alright," Usagi was ready to cry. "How?"  
  
"Mother died shortly after we were born, and father died because he would rather die then to see his mines used for OZ's evil ways," said Quatre gravely.  
  
Usagi began to cry, Heero sat down next to her, "You'll be alright, and you have lived you life this long without them, so live your life just has you always have."  
  
There was a knock at the door, "Hey Usa-ko! It's Mamoru! I want to no why you have been ignoring me these past few weeks."  
  
"Go away Mamoru! I told you we were over! Go home!" shouted Usagi.  
  
"This relationship is over when I say it is over!" The door bust open and Mamoru barged in and got even more angry when he saw Duo, Heero, and Quatre, "Who the hell are these guys?"  
  
"What's the matter pal? Jealous?" asked Wufei, "You're a weakling."  
  
"Me weak? Yeah right!" Mamoru tried to punch Wufei, but it was easily avoided, then Wufei beat up Mamoru, and then shoved the unconscious Mamoru into the elevator.  
  
"Wow! That was so cool!" Usagi walked over to Wufei, Duo and Heero were jealous now.  
  
"Thank you, you're not as weak as other women," said Wufei.  
  
"Usagi, would you like to get some ice cream?" asked Duo.  
  
"YEAH!" Usagi jumped up for joy.  
  
"I'll buy you a pizza," said Heero. Usagi had stars in her eyes.  
  
"I'll buy you a weak stuffed rabbit," said Wufei.  
  
"I'll buy you a movie and popcorn!" shouted Duo. Usagi and Quatre were confused what was going on. (If you don't either, they are competing for attention)  
  
"I'll take you shopping," said Heero. That won the competition! Usagi took his arm. Wufei and Duo just glowered.  
  
'You may have won this round Heero, but I'll win next time,' thought Duo and Wufei.  
  
"Well, if we are going out I better call Trowa," said Quatre, "May I borrow your phone?" Usagi nodded and took Quatre into the next room, leaving the other pilots alone, glaring at each other.  
  
Two people in black sat in a black car. One was a woman, and the other was a man. They watched Usagi's apartment building with careful precision. "Mamoru failed, didn't he?" asked the woman.  
  
The man nodded, "And only three days before he was supposed to kill her, a pity we will have to kill him."  
  
"Well we can find another way," said the woman, "The Princess must not reach her 22nd birthday, when she reaches full power." The man nodded in agreement and they continued to watch. Meanwhile....  
  
"So you like Usagi too huh?" asked Duo, "Well you might as well give up because the god of death is going to win."  
  
"You think so?" asked Heero, "We've all got an equal chance."  
  
"Right, may the best man win," said Wufei.  
  
"All done," said Quatre as he and Usagi walked out of the kitchen. And they all left to go to the mall. A woman with short, sandy blonde hair watched them as they left, 'who are they? Better keep an eye on them, I have a felling Odango may be in trouble.' All where unaware of the people in the black car.  
  
Usagi walked happily along with her new brother, "So this is what having a family feels like! I really like it!"  
  
"Naw! Eventually you two will get tired of each other all siblings do," said Duo.  
  
"Not us! Not yet, at least," Usagi still smiled, then frowned, "Where are we?"  
  
"We're just getting some things," said Quatre, "This is where I stay when I am in Tokyo." They approached a large mansion.  
  
"HHHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRROOOOO" a really loud and annoying voice came from inside, "WWWWHHHEEEERRREEE ARE YOOOOOOUUUUUUU!!!!!"  
"Oh no!" said Wufei.  
  
"How did she find us?" said Duo, "That's it! We are cursed to have that annoying woman follow us for a hundred years."  
  
'I wonder what this is all about,' wondered the blonde haired woman, who hasn't been discovered yet. 'Better transform.'  
  
"Who is she?" asked Usagi.  
  
"Only the most annoying thing that has ever graced this world, Relena Peacecraft," said Heero. Just then Relena ran out of the house. The pilots tried to hide behind Usagi. "Save us!"  
  
"World... shaking!" a blast of yellow energy hit Relena before she even got to the little group.  
  
"This attack!" shouted Usagi as she looked to where it came from only to see a shadow disappear. 'I wonder what's up...' Usagi thought as she turned to the dead Relena.  
  
"That ROCKED!" shouted Duo, "We don't have to worry about Relena finding us anymore.  
  
Heero only watched Usagi, 'she knows what that was?'  
  
"Well lets go to the mall," said Quatre.  
  
"Yeah, we don't want to be around when someone comes looking for her," said Duo. And they were off. Meanwhile...  
  
"Who are those boys with the Princess?" asked the woman in black.  
  
"It looks like Quatre R. Winner," said the man in black.  
  
"So, it looks like she has her family back," said the woman.  
  
"Not for long," the man aimed a gun.  
  
"No, not yet, we should report this, after all, we don't want to end up like Chiba," said the woman. And they drove off.  
  
Usagi and the boys walked along in the mall, Duo ran off and zipped back and came back with a big bag of candy, "For you goddess." Usagi beamed with delight.  
  
Heero strolled off and strolled back with a gift card worth $100 and gave it to Usagi, "Here you go Usa."  
  
Wufei was a blur for a short two seconds and suddenly had an adorable white rabbit in his arms, "This is better then a weak stuffed rabbit." Usagi made a really cute face that obviously meant Wufei had won this round. (For those keeping score: Heero: 1 Wufei: 1 and Duo:0)  
  
Heero and Duo grumbled as they went into the food court, Duo bumped into a line of walkers, knocking everyone over. Every old person in the area looked up. They started beating their canes and grinding their false teeth. The group of five looked very nervous.  
  
"Heh heh, sorry?" Quatre said nervously.  
  
One old man stood up, "HE DENTED THE WALKERS! GET THEM!!" Suddenly there was a slow stamped of old people using their canes and slowly chasing our heroes.  
  
"Um, run?" suggested Duo.  
  
"That might be a good idea," said Wufei as he picked up Usagi and began to run.  
  
"He thinks he can get her attention like that?" said Duo.  
  
"Lets go," said Heero as those two took off after Wufei.  
  
"Hey guys wait up!" shouted Quatre as he ran after them.  
  
"Those old people were kind of scary," said Quatre.  
  
"Yeah, but Wufei saved me," said Usagi.  
  
Wufei looks proud, Heero says nothing, and Duo grumbles. They walk back to Quatre's place where a guy with weird bangs is standing in front of the door. "Where have you guys been?"  
  
"Sorry Trowa, a bunch of old people chased us," said Duo.  
  
"Old people... chased you?" said Trowa, who was staring at Usagi. "Who is this?"  
  
"I'm Usagi, Quatre's sister," Usagi held out her hand. Trowa took it and kissed it.  
  
"Hey Quatre, why don't you show Usagi to a room?" said Wufei.  
  
"Ok," and those to left with Trowa watching Usagi's butt.  
  
"Looks like we have another competitor, but I am going to win," said Duo  
  
"We'll see," said Heero.  
  
The two people were still watching. "The Gundam pilots?!" exclaimed the man. "Do they know about us?"  
  
"No you idiot! Winner is Tsukino's brother," said the woman.  
  
"But their last names are different," said the man  
  
"Because the boss stole her when she was a kid, remember?" said the woman.  
  
"No," said the man, the woman bashed him over the head and they continued to watch.  
  
"Wow this place is huge Quatre, our family must be really rich!" said Usagi.  
  
"I guess so," said Quatre, then he looked around, and "I think we're lost."  
  
"Lost?" said Usagi, "but this is your house!" And her words echoed though the halls.  
  
The boys outside seemed to be in a staring contest, then they herd Usagi's echoes. They looked around confused. Then they realized that Usagi and Quatre had gotten themselves lost. "That's the third time this week!" shouted Duo.  
  
"We need to get him a map, I'm tired of trying to find him," said Wufei. Then they realized that whomever fond Quatre would find Usagi too. Each started away slowly then darted off in different directions.  
  
"What are they doing?" asked the woman. Who was watching with their binoculars.  
  
"Playing hide and go seek?" said the man.  
  
"Looks suspicious, we should report this," said the woman  
  
"We report everything," said the man. And they drove off.  
  
"They're going to be in the garden maze, that's where Quatre was lost last time," Heero said to himself while looking in the rose garden  
  
"They are going to be in the music room that's the room Quatre likes the most," said Trowa as he looked in all the rooms with music in them.  
  
"The kitchen, that's the room the girls belong," said Wufei as he searched the pantry.  
  
Duo went to the back halls, anyone could get lost in there, and he did himself. This time he was armed with string, which he tied to the doorknob to his room. "Heh heh, no getting lost this time." He went around the halls, and eventually found the two playing cards in the middle of one hall.  
  
"Duo our savior!" Usagi ran up to him and kissed him on the cheek (which gets extra points, but points don't really count). "Lets go to the park!"  
  
When they got to the living room they all sat down on the couch and watched Revolutionary Girl Utena. Heero was the first to walk in, see Usagi sitting next Duo, Duo have his arm around Usagi, and sat on the floor to watch the Utena episode called "Unfulfilled Jury."  
  
Then Wufei came in, grumbled something about killing Maxwell, and sat down next to Heero. Trowa did and really didn't say anything, but sat down next to Wufei. "Whoa! Jury is a lesbian! What a plot twist!" shouted Duo.  
  
"Lets go play put-put," said Quatre. Everyone agreed and left.  
  
"C'mon Wu-man, put the ball in the hole," said Duo, "I did it really easy."  
  
"Shut up Maxwell," said Wufei, 'must concentrate on my goal, impress Usagi' Wufei hit the ball and it missed. Wufei lost the final hole.  
  
"Now watch a pro Wu-man!" Duo hit the ball, but also lost.  
  
"You were saying?" said Wufei. Heero and Quatre missed also. "Now its Barton's turn, he better not win." Duo and Heero nodded.  
  
Trowa taped the ball and made it in one shot, "Wow Trowa you one, it I win too we get a lifetime supply of games! Can you show me?" Usagi asked nicely, Trowa nodded and held Usagi in the proper position and helped her tap the ball and it went in the hole.  
  
The other boys (minus Quatre because that would be gross) were jealous. "I can't believe he did that!" Duo said angrily.  
  
Then there was a small rumble, like an earthquake. A large door in the back of the last hole opened up and a mountain of multicolored golf balls started to head towards them. "RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" shouted a terrified Duo. Heero grabbed Usagi and started running, followed by three angry pilots, and one confused Quatre.  
  
"It's gaining on us" shouted Quatre and the others ran faster. The wave of golf balls had consumed the other 17 holes and was heading for the main stand. "AAAAHHHH!!!" everyone shouted before being swallowed by the tsunami of balls.  
  
Usagi was the first to emerge, "Oh no I lost my only brother." Quatre came up, followed by Heero, Duo, Wufei, and Trowa. "Yea! My brother is back" Usagi hugged Quatre.  
  
"I'm never going to play miniature golf again," said Duo.  
  
"No golf at all for me," said Quatre, the other's nodded in agreement.  
  
"Lets go home," said Usagi as she began to swim to the end of the giant mass of balls.  
  
Just then the owner popped out of the mass, "Hey you kids! You are going to have to clean this up!" He got out a shotgun and began to shoot at them.  
  
"World... Shaking!" the same yellow energy that killed Relena destroyed the owner's gun. Usagi turned to where it came from only to find a shadow getting away again.  
  
Our heroes were sitting in Quatre's living room eating Doritos and watching the Simpsons. Duo stood up from his normal spot next to Usagi and went into the kitchen. When he came back Heero was in his spot. "Hey Hee-man I was there first!" yelled Duo.  
  
"Yes, yes you were," said Heero in his very monotone voice, "and now I am here."  
  
Duo looked to Quatre for help, "Quatre, he won't move."  
  
"I'm sorry Duo, maybe next time," said Quatre whose eyes were glued to the TV.  
  
"Aw man," Duo pouted and sat on the floor in front of Usagi.  
  
"Lets go to the mall," said Trowa.  
  
"NO!" everyone said at the same time.  
  
"Well we can't just stay in the house all day," said Duo.  
  
"Yeah, but it seems where ever we go, we end up almost killed," said Usagi.  
  
Back in the car with the people in black...  
  
The woman was listening to the conversation, "I think they are on to us."  
  
"You mean that they might know that we planted those fake Usagi decoys, put those walkers so that the pilot of 02 would knock them down, and the avalanche of the multi-colored golf balls?" asked the man.  
  
"No, they know that we are the one's behind why they sell 10 hotdogs to a pack, but only 8 hotdog buns to a pack, of coarse they know about the assassination attempts you idiot!" the woman smacked the man over the head, "Did you pot the tickets in a spot where they could easily be found?"  
  
"Yep, I put it where they keep their mail," said the man.  
  
"Good," said the woman and they continued to watch.  
  
"Hey Quatre, what did we get in the mail today?" asked Duo.  
  
"Did I get anything? I'm sure all my forwarded mail should have gotten here by now," said Usagi.  
  
"As a matter of fact you did," said Quatre, "It looks like it's from the Opera House."  
  
"Really? I didn't order anything," said Usagi as she opened the envelope, "It says here that I won two tickets."  
  
Back in the car... "Two tickets? You idiot! You should have put six!" the woman beat the man over the head.  
  
Back in the house... "Hey! The concert is starring an old friend of mine Michiru Kaioh, I wonder if Haruka will be there... Hey Quatre, you want to come with me?"  
  
"I'm sorry sis, but I have some business to take care of tomorrow night. Why don't you take one of the guys?" he asked.  
  
"I'll go," said Heero monotony.  
  
Duo pushed Heero down, "No way Usagi, take me!"  
  
Wufei pushed Heero over, "Don't take a weakling like him! He doesn't appreciate music, I do. Take me!"  
  
"I can tell you about all the music pieces they play, I even play the flute," said Trowa.  
  
Usagi looked at them all and giggled, "You guys are silly, I will figure out whom I want to take tomorrow, but I think it is getting late and we should go to bed." Usagi started towards her room.  
  
The pilots stayed behind, then Quatre went to his office, the others just eyed each other, "Alright, this is it," said Duo, "Whomever goes to the concert wit Usagi, wins the competition."  
  
"Right, lets just see who wins," said Wufei.  
  
"Don't be so confident Wufei, we all stand a chance," said Heero. Then they all dashed off in different directions.  
  
Duo got fresh sheets and put them on Usagi's bed, "Nice fresh sheets, Usagi will be very happy since I got her these bunny sheets."  
  
Trowa practiced juggling, then juggled for Usagi before she went to bed, 'Lots of girls seem to enjoy this,' he thought, Usagi clapped and headed for her room.  
  
"Here you go Usagi," said Wufei as he handed her a cup of tea, "This should help you sleep and will ward off any nightmares that a weakling like you would be afraid of."  
  
Usagi wasn't sure if she should be insulted or grateful. "Thank you Wufei, I think." Usagi went into her room, was delighted be the new sheets, and went to bed. Heero was up all night making phone calls and then went out to get something.  
  
Usagi woke up to find Duo, Wufei, and Trowa each holding a trey of something a person might eat for breakfast. "Oh... wow... thank you... it all looks so yummy," she said, Duo's looked like it was stuck in a fire for an hour, Trowa had brought soggy cereal and coffee, and Wufei's looked like it was still alive. After gathering her courage she ate all of it, and took some antacids when they had left the room.  
  
After dressing and making sure she wasn't going to be sick, Usagi went down stares and bumped into Heero who was holding a pink rose and something behind his back. "I saw what they were going to give you for breakfast, so this is sort of a pity gift," he handed her the rose, "and here is some real food," he pulled a doughnut out from behind his back. "Also, if you take me to the concert I promise not embarrass you, insult you, and to respond to what you say."  
  
"Of coarse I will take you, I think you are kind of cute anyways," Usagi kissed him on the check and ran downstairs. Heero stood there blushing.  
  
The other pilots were watching, "What? You mean just because he got her some crummy rose, and made some promises, he wins? I'll never understand women," said Duo.  
  
"I am not worthy," said Wufei as he went to his room. Trowa didn't really say anything, just went outside and fed his animals.  
  
That night Heero actually wore a tuxedo and waited for Usagi to come down. She came to the door wearing a silver-blue dress that was rather short, a necklace with a moon on it, and silver earrings. "Wow," was all Heero could say and they left for the concert hall, unknowing the danger that awaited them.  
  
Quatre waved as Heero and Usagi went to the concert hall. Duo stood there sulking, and Wufei and Trowa didn't say anything. They closed the door and went into the kitchen. "They make a nice pair, don't they?" asked Quatre, he was answered by glares. "Oh, I forgot, sorry..."  
  
Heero and Usagi rode around town in a nice limo. And they were currently stuck in traffic. "Damn stupid cars and their fucking stupid drivers..." Heero quietly mumbled. "Why do all the idiots come out when I want to do anything." He looked over at Usagi who was standing up and had her head out of the sunroof.  
  
"Wow! Heero you should come out here! Its so pretty!" said Usagi in awe. Heero poked his head through, but he didn't see any pretty city. He saw a giant monster!  
  
"What the f- hell?" Heero looked at the giant monster. 'Maybe it's a new Mobile suit...' he thought. He jumped out of the limo and started to run down the street.  
  
"Wait Heero! It's too dangerous! Come back!" Usagi shouted after him. 'I've got to do something,' she also jumped out of the limo and ran into an ally.  
  
"Where is she going?" asked the woman in black, who was driving the limo with the man in black.  
  
"Maybe to get some French fries, I'm starving," said the man.  
  
"Idiot, I think she knows," said the woman, there was a large crash was herd in the back of the limo. The tow looked back and saw that a giant foot had crushed the back of the car. "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" was the last thing the two said before being crushed.  
  
"Moon Eternal- Make up!" Usagi transformed into Eternal Sailor Moon. She ran out of the ally to find the limo and the drivers had been crushed. "Ewe... I am going to be sick." Usagi looked in the direction the monster was going, "But first, I have to save the city." She jumped from rooftop to rooftop to get close to it.  
  
Heero started the system in Wing Zero, he looked at news broadcast of the monster, "Mission: Accepted." And he was off to get rid of the monster.  
  
Sailor Moon was trying her best to get rid of the monster, but obviously it was like a moth trying to fight a cat. The monster flung Sailor Moon into a wall like a rag doll. "I need help."  
  
"Deep submerge!" Sailor Neptune's attack hit the monster but it wasn't hurt at all. "Princess!" she ran over to Sailor Moon, "Are you alright?"  
  
"World shaking!" Sailor Uranus' attack hit the monster and it didn't so much as flinch. "Odango!" She also ran over. "Are you alright?"  
  
"I'm fine, just a little bruised," Sailor Moon said as she picked herself up. "I wish the other inners weren't dead."  
  
"Yeah, but even then it would still be just as hard," said Uranus. Just then, a large robot-looking thing emerged from behind a building. "What is that?"  
  
"I'm not sure, I hope its here to help us," said Sailor Moon.  
  
Heero surveyed the scene, it looked like the monster had been slightly weakened by something, but what? He took out his buster rifle and fired it at the monster, not really caring about the people in the city. The monster howled in pain.  
  
"It looks like this is it!" said Sailor Neptune, "Kill it now Sailor Moon!"  
  
"Right!" said Sailor Moon, "Honeymoon therapy kiss!" She shot her attack at the monster, killing it.  
  
"What the-?" said Heero as he looked in the direction of the attack, he saw three women, and one of them got his attention the most, "Usagi?"  
  
"I think he sees us," said Sailor Neptune.  
  
"Damn," said Sailor Uranus, "I hope he doesn't know any of us." The gundam began to walk towards them. Uranus stood protectively in front of Sailor Moon.  
  
Heero wasn't sure what to do for once. He knew Usagi's secret. Obviously one very few people knew about. Who was she and why was she dressed like that. He had herd rumors about a woman who ran around stopping robberies, but that was in Britain. (Sailor V did work in the UK before coming to Japan.) He decided he wanted some answers. He maneuvered Wing Zero over to the building they were standing on, the masculine looking one stood protectively in front of Usagi.  
  
He opened the trap door and walked out. Usagi gasped, "Heero? You are one of those pilots?!" He nodded. "But how? You're just a kid, just like me?"  
  
"You're one of those kids that have been with Usagi," said Uranus, "Just what are you up to?"  
  
"Are you our enemy?" asked Neptune, "Are you one of the people who killed Mars, Venus, Jupiter, and Mercury?"  
  
"I don't know what you are talking about," said Heero, "I was just taking Usagi to the your concert miss Michiru Kaioh."  
  
"How did-."  
  
"You are world famous for your music, who wouldn't?" said Heero. "And you look like Haruka Tenou, but I thought he was a man."  
  
"Well you are mistaken," Haruka said smugly, "And I don't want to see you around Odango any more, we lost way to many members of our small team to trust strangers."  
  
"Dumpling? Why do you call her dumpling?" asked Heero.  
  
"That's none of your business! Just go away, leave us alone," said Neptune.  
  
"Wait, everyone! I have to tell you to something," said Sailor Moon, and she explained everything about her, Quatre, and all the adventures they had had in the past few weeks.  
  
"So, you have a brother," said Uranus.  
  
"And a lot of sisters," said Neptune.  
  
"Yeah, I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner," said Sailor Moon.  
  
"I also have a confession to make," said Uranus, "I have been following you around these past few weeks, I already knew about the golf balls, the man with the shot gun, and that crazy girl."  
  
"Please let me see Heero, I really like him, please Haruka?" Sailor Moon said as she gave her cutest face.  
  
"I can tell you really like him, does he like you," asked Neptune.  
  
Heero nodded and started to go back into ZERO. "See you later Usagi." And he left while the three Sailor senshi stood and watched him go.  
  
Somewhere, out in space, a bored a large space ship, a very short bald man walked into a large room. He went up to a hooded man in armor, "Master, I am afraid Agents 001 and 002 have been terminated, and Chiba failed and had to be executed. What now?"  
  
"I have a new plan Malhecho, if I make the Princess marry me, I could make her use her power to get rid of this miserable planet, and all its inhabitants, tell me is she beautiful?" asked the hooded man.  
  
"Who master?" asked Malhecho.  
  
"The Princess you idiot," asked the hooded man.  
  
"Well I am not sure, here is a picture," and a nice picture of Usagi came up on a screen.  
  
"Send out Swamp Wolf to take care of those boys and the other senshi, and have him bring her to me unhurt, the world will be mine soon," the hooded man laughed a really evil laugh.  
  
"Well, I think we should go to the concert hall anyways, just to relax," said Sailor Uranus.  
  
"I think that is a good idea," said Sailor Moon. They all detransformed and went to the concert hall. "See you guys after the show."  
  
"Are you sure you will be alright?" asked Haruka.  
  
"Yes, stop worrying so much," said Usagi.  
  
"Alright, see ya around koneco-chan," said Haruka and the two lovers went off leaving Usagi alone. ((I don't want to see any flames telling me that Haruka and Michiru are not lovers, because Naoko herself says they are and she created the series))  
  
"Why did she call you kitten?" asked Heero, who was standing behind Usagi the whole time.  
  
"You really shouldn't sneak up on people like that," said Usagi.  
  
"I didn't," said Heero as he walked up to her.  
  
"Why are you here?" asked Usagi.  
  
"Because you asked me to come," said Heero.  
  
"I know, but I didn't think you would come after you found out about me," said Usagi.  
  
"Why do you say that?" asked Heero. He was beginning to realize these weird feelings that he got around her were love.  
  
"Because when the other senshi died, I told my best friend Naru about me being who I really am, after that I never saw her again, she avoided me, and never picked up the phone when I called her," said Usagi, "Its like I wasn't even human to her."  
  
"Then she wasn't really your friend," said Heero, "Some people you just can't trust at all, no matter how long you have known them." Michiru started to play her violin, it could be herd through out the concert hall.  
  
"You are so young, barely older then I am, how could you day such a thing?" said Usagi.  
  
"Because he thinks he's seen everything," said Duo who was standing in a doorway.  
  
"Duo," said Heero, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I was watching TV and I saw the report about the monster attack, are you two alright?" asked Duo.  
  
"We're fine," said Heero.  
  
"Well that's good, Quatre started to make a big deal out of it and made me come down here, I don't have any tickets, so I better get out of here before that man over there has a heart attack," Duo pointed to a old man at the door who was waving around his arms and shouting at Duo, "See you guys later." And he left.  
  
"I guess we should take our seats," Heero took Usagi's arm and led her into the auditorium. They watched Michiru play and then looked at each other, 'She's like no other girl I met,' he thought.  
  
'He can be so cold, but deep down he has a pure heart, I've never really felt this way about anyone before,' they began to lean towards each other, closer and closer, their lips were about to touch when the roof exploded and began to fall in. Heero pushed Usagi down and slumped over her to protect her from the falling debris.  
  
"What the hell is going on?" asked Heero.  
  
"Princess!" shouted Michiru she ran back stage to where Haruka was and they transformed. They both found some masks and put them on.  
  
Heero was in pretty bad shape from the debris falling on him, there were a lot of gashes on his back and he was bleeding pretty badly. "Heero!" shouted Usagi, "you shouldn't have done that."  
  
"I had to, I don't know why but I had to," said Heero. Just then there was a howl and a menacing laugh over head.  
  
Malhecho laughed even hard when he saw Usagi, he sat upon a large wolf that looked like it needed a bath. "So this young man thinks he can have the princess' heart does he? Think again! Swamp wolf, kill the boy!"  
  
"Space Sword blaster!" a lave energy blast hit the wolf thing, which made it howl in pain. Uranus and Neptune stood on stage ready to fight.  
  
"So the other Sailor Senshi have arrived, its too bad really, because I have a surprise for your princess," he took out a bottle.  
  
"Oh gee, what are you going to do? Pour water on her and hope that she will melt?" asked Uranus sarcastically.  
  
"Nope, this," he opened the bottle, a flash of light filled the auditorium, and it left when he closed it.  
  
"And what was that supposed to do?" asked Neptune.  
  
"See for your-self," he held up the bottle, revealing that Usagi was inside.  
  
"Oh no, give her back!" Uranus took her sword and slashed the Swamp Wolf's neck, killing it instantly. Malhecho jumped up to a balcony.  
  
"No a chance, the master's got big plans for Princess Serenity," and with that he disappeared.  
  
"No! Damn him!" Uranus destroyed a few chairs. (the audience had long gone)  
  
Heero pulled himself up and looked up at the hole in the roof, Usagi was gone, the girl he love had been stolen for the second time in her life. What would her brother, Quatre, say?  
  
Everyone, including Haruka and Michiru, stood in Quatre's house. Everyone was real quiet. Duo broke the silence, "What are we going to do?"  
  
"I don't know," said Quatre, "Why would they be after her?"  
  
"Because, she is the most powerful thing in the galaxy, and this has caused many wars," said Haruka.  
  
"Including the most difficult Sailor wars," said Michiru.  
  
"Sailor wars? Sounds like some cheap movie," said Duo.  
  
"Quiet Maxwell," said Wufei.  
  
"Sorry, how do you know she is the most powerful?" asked Duo.  
  
"Sailor Galaxia and Chaos said so in the very end of the war, just before Sailor Moon destroyed them," said a voice. Just then two figures appeared in the room, one had long green hair, the other was very young, about 12, and had short black hair. They were both wearing sailor uniforms like the other three.  
  
Heero raised a gun, "Who the hell are you?"  
  
The younger one just smiled, "I am Sailor Saturn and this is Sailor Pluto, we are here to help."  
  
"Hello......." Said Trowa.  
  
"We know where the princess is," said Pluto.  
  
"Where is she?" asked Duo.  
  
"In space," said Pluto.  
  
"Space?!" yelled Haruka, "How the hel-," looking down at Saturn, "heck did this happen?"  
  
"That is where the enemy is located," said Saturn.  
  
"If that is where Usagi is, that is where I am going," said Heero as he tried to stand up, but he fell over.  
  
"Sorry Heero-buddy, but you are way to hurt to be doing anything," said Duo.  
  
"I can help," said Saturn as she walked over and placed her hands on Heero's wounds.  
  
"What are you doing?" asked Trowa. Saturn healed Heero and stood back.  
  
"SWEET!" said Duo. THUMP! "Hey Wu-man? I think we should take that guy to a doctor, he keeps fainting." Some time later...... "I, the god of death, will save the Princess of the Moon from this evil."  
  
"We all are Maxwell," said Wufei. They all had launched themselves in space and were floating around in a big carrier that kind of looked like Peacemillion.  
  
"Hey Wu-man don't faint," said Duo.  
  
"Shut up Maxwell," said Wufei.  
  
"Why don't you both shut up?" asked Sailor Uranus. Both closed their mouths.  
  
"How close are we Neptune?" asked Heero.  
  
"Last time I checked my mirror, we were very close," she said, "We could release the Gundams now."  
  
"Good," said Trowa.  
  
"There it is!" said Quatre as a very large space ship seemed to melt into existence.  
  
"Something is coming out of the starboard side," said Wufei.  
  
"More MS'" said Saturn.  
  
"How did he get Mobile Suits?" asked Duo.  
  
"Who knows, but we are in for a fight," said Heero.  
  
"Heero, you go with Saturn, Pluto, and Quatre to rescue Usagi," said Neptune, "The rest of us will take care of theses machines."  
  
"But you guys can't breathe in space," said Quatre.  
  
"Then someone should have told us that the first time we went into space," said Uranus. And they were off, the Gundam pilots and Sailor Senshi, off to beat the enemy that was getting on their last nerve.  
  
"Usagi, I hope you are okay," Heero said to himself as Wing Zero and Sandrock started to make their way to the entrance of the space ship while taking out every mobile suit that came in their way.  
  
"Sister, I just found you, don't leave me again," said Quatre as he held back his tears.   
  
"So, they think they can beat me?" said the hooded man as he watched the battle, and he just smirked, "Well my little puppet, you're friends and family have come to take you away, but they have no idea what is in store for them." He looked to Usagi, who was dressed up in clothes that resembled a doll's and just sat in a chair with a face that was emotionless as a doll. The man laughed to send shivers down even Heero's spine.  
  
"They are like a swarm of bees," said Duo as he took out several mobile suits.  
  
"I still don't understand how he got them, I thought OZ and Romifeller were the only ones who had them," said Trowa.  
  
"Lets just get rid of them," said Wufei, "They are weak."  
  
Meanwhile in the space ship... Quatre, Heero, Sailor Saturn, and Sailor Pluto were sneaking around looking for Usagi. Quatre found a very large house. "What on earth?"  
  
"It looks like a big doll house," said Saturn.  
  
"It is a big doll house," said Pluto as she looked in.  
  
"Usagi must be in there," said Heero as he opened the door.  
  
"That's strange, no alarms or locks," said Saturn.  
  
"It must be a trap," said Pluto.  
  
"Trap or no trap, I'm going in," said Heero and he went in with Quatre following and Pluto and Saturn not too far behind. The went into the kitchen, then the dining room where they found Usagi and a bunch of stuffed animals sitting around the table with a tea set place around a table. Quatre ran up to her and waved his hand in front of her face, but got no reaction.  
  
"What kind of sick bastard does a thing like this to a girl?" asked Heero.  
  
"Usagi? Usagi? Please wake up," said Quatre who was almost in tears.  
  
"Its no use boy, she only listens to the master," said Malhecho from behind.  
  
"You! Its your fault she is like this!" Heero took out his gun and shot Malhecho several times in the head, but the man didn't even flinch. The holes in his head simply closed up.  
  
"Is that the best you can do boy?" Malhecho laughed and he, Heero, and Usagi disappeared.  
  
"Usagi! Heero!" shouted Quatre.  
  
"We have to find them," said Pluto.  
  
"I think I can find them, follow me Setsuna-mama, Quatre," said Saturn. And they went off.  
  
Heero found himself in a very dark, large, and cold room. It had a window that he could see the battle going on out in space. He looked around and found Usagi, Malhecho, and the man in the hood. The hooded man chuckled, "You are the man who wants to be the princess' prince. Heero Yuy."  
  
"Since you know who I am, tell me who you are," said Heero.  
  
The man pulled off his hood, revealing a man with long, black hair, very dark and hate filled dark blue eyes, and small horns growing off the top of his head. "I am Estrago, the one who be the princess' real prince," he said with a grin.  
  
"Keep telling yourself that," Heero took out his gun.  
  
"Tell my boy," said Malhecho, "If the gun didn't work on me, what makes you think that it will work on the master?" Heero put the gun down.  
  
"You may be able to fight me 'prince,' but I know of an opponent that you cannot," said Estrago, "Serenity, kill Heero Yuy."  
  
Usagi nodded and began to move forward, "What? Usagi listen to me, don't listen to him!" Usagi started to grab for his neck, but Heero grabbed both her arms, "Usagi don't do this!"  
  
"Its no use prince, she can only hear me and listen to my commands," said Estrago.  
  
"You're a coward to hide behind her!" said Quatre as he and the two Sailor Senshi that were a board the ship came in.  
  
"A coward am I?" Estrago waved his hand and the three were instantly tied up. Usagi pulled herself and knocked Heero to the floor and took his gun. She cocked it and pointed at Heero.  
  
"Usagi please!" shouted Quatre, "You told me that having a family was the best feeling in the world! And now you are about take a life, then mine, you're family! Please hear me!"  
  
The life returned to Usagi's eyes and she dropped the gun, "Q-Quatre? What's going on? What am I doing here?"  
  
"NO! You fool! You ruined my plan!" Estrago took Quatre and threw him across the room.  
  
"Quatre!" Usagi ran to her brother's side, "Where is Heero? What's going on? I want to go home!" She began to cry.  
  
Estrago lifted over his head and a vortex appeared beneath her, "Anyone moves, and your little rabbit is lost forever in this vortex." No one moved, "Good." He set her down, but still held on to her.  
  
"I am going to kill you," said Heero as he charged headlong into Estrago, who was surprised by this action and let go of Usagi. Both Heero and Estrago fell into the vortex.  
  
"NO! HEERO!" shouted Usagi as she watched them fall. The bonds around Quatre, Pluto, and Saturn disappeared.  
  
"No! Master!" Malhecho started running towards Usagi with a very large blade, but was shot by Duo who, with the other pilots and senshi, was standing at the door. Malhecho fell down dead.  
  
"That was one freaky little man," said Duo.  
  
"He died... that means its possible to kill Estrago now," said Saturn.  
  
"Heero..." Usagi let her tears fall freely down her face as she thought about the boy that stole her heart.  
  
Heero floated around in the vortex, looking for Estrago. "Come out and fight you coward!" he shouted. Suddenly, there was a large growl and a winged demon charged at Heero.  
  
"I'll fight you Prince! And make you regret you ever met Serenity!" the demon roared. "I am in my true from now!"  
  
"Why did you kill the other senshi?" yelled Heero as he dodged Estrago's attack.  
  
"Because they were getting in my way, they found out, so I took them out one by one," yelled Estrago as he went for Heero's neck, but Heero took his arms and held on to him.  
  
"How did you kill them?" asked Heero asked he managed to thrust Estrago away.  
  
Estrago used his wings to prevent him from being lost in the winds of the vortex, "I led them in a trap to take their star seeds, they thought Serenity was in trouble, but instead it was Malhecho in disguise. They were no match for him, even you have seen his quick healing talent I gave him, but now I'm afraid he is very weak," he chuckled, "Oh well, good help is so hard to find these days."  
  
"You're a monster," Heero punched Estrago in the nose and felt something wet on his hand, blood? Estrago's blood! "You're powerless in here." Heero found his other gun and aimed. Estrago started to attack again, but Heero shot him until the clip was out. Estrago just floated around, dead. "That seemed almost too easy," Heero mused.  
  
Back in the space ship, the others were wondering what to do. Usagi screamed, "I can't take it anymore!" She started running towards the vortex.  
  
"No wait! Usagi no!" Sailor Uranus grabbed her arm and stopped her.  
  
"Please, Haruka, I love him!" Usagi pleaded with tears in her eyes.  
  
"I know!" yelled Duo, and he took out a very long rope.  
  
"How the hell were you able to carry a 100 ft. rope Maxwell?" asked Wufei. Duo just shrugged and Wufei groaned.  
  
"Tie it around your waist tight Usagi," said Quatre as he helped her, "And please come out alive." Tears filled his eyes.  
  
"Don't worry, I will," she said as she wiped away her own tears.  
  
"You must hurry princess, the vortex will collapse soon," said Pluto.  
  
"Use the silver crystal when you are really sure you need to," said Saturn.  
  
"Be careful," said Neptune.  
  
"Good luck," said Trowa.  
  
"That weirdo seems weak, you can beat him," said Wufei.  
  
"Just tug on the rope when you need out," said Duo.  
  
"Thank you everyone," Usagi smiled, then turned to the vortex, and jumped in.  
  
Heero floated around by himself, having been pushed farther into the vortex more then he wanted to. (If you listen to this part to Dido's "Here with me" it can almost make you cry) He thought about the other pilots, they would be all right without him, after all the war was over. But what about Usagi? What would she do? She would probably find someone new and not let it bug her, right? Heero didn't exactly see this as his end.  
  
"Heero!" What was that? "Heero!!" There is was again! "Can you hear me? Oh please don't be dead, don't leave me alone Heero!" Who was calling him? He looked up and saw an angel floating down to him. No, it wasn't an angel, but it was close.  
  
"Usagi?" She came down next to him and they both kissed. "Why did you-?" she covered his mouth.  
  
"I love you Heero, I wouldn't be able to live with myself if you died saving me," she said. They hugged, but the moment was ruined when Estrago, who was barley alive, stabbed Heero in the back. "No!" Usagi got very mad and turned into Princess Serenity. She took out the silver crystal and blasted Estrago until there was nothing left but dust. She held Heero in her arms and cried.  
  
"Please, just go, forget about me, go on with your life," Heero moaned and passed out.  
  
"I can't. Hang on I will heal you," she used the crystal again and healed his wound a little. Then felt dizzy and passed out holding Heero tight.  
  
Duo and the others watched the vortex and held on to the rope, "I can't take it anymore! She must be dead!" Quatre gasped and started to cry.  
  
"DUO!" shouted Neptune.  
  
"Lets just pull her up, she must be at the end," said Uranus, "If she hasn't found Heero by now, he's lost."  
  
"I guess, on three everyone pull her up, ready?" said Saturn as everyone nodded, "1, 2..... 3!" They all pulled for a really long time till they finally had pulled Usagi and Heero up.  
  
"Usagi! Heero!" Quatre ran over to them and checked their pulses. "They are alive. But barley."  
  
"Hotaru?" asked Neptune. But she had gone into another coughing fit and passed out in Pluto's arms.  
  
"We have to get them to a hospital now!" shouted Quatre. They all ran into the hanger and found their carrier and found Howard drinking coffee and waiting for them. They all boarded and took off. They went at full speed towards the Earth.  
  
Heero and Usagi were immediately taken to a hospital when they landed on Earth. Quatre paced up and down the waiting room, Haruka and the other pilots drank coffee, Michiru watched the fishes in the fish tank. Hotaru, who had woken up, was watching TV with Duo. Setsuna read a book.  
  
"I wonder if they are alright," said Hotaru.  
  
"They are fine kid, Heero has been through much worse," said Duo.  
  
"I hope you are right Mr. Maxwell," said Hotaru.  
  
The doctor came out, Quatre ran up to them and started asking a million questions. "Don't worry Mr. Winner, your sister is fine, just a minor concussion. She only needs to stay here for the night just in case. Mr. Yuy on the other hand has a deep cut and lost a lot of blood; he should stay here for a few weeks."  
  
"Thank you so much Doctor," said Quatre as the doctor left.  
  
"He wouldn't have lost so much blood if little firefly here didn't pass out, you're a weakling," said Wufei.  
  
"I'm not weak!" shouted Hotaru as she tackled Wufei and started beating the living daylights out of him.  
  
"Whoa! Wu-man got beaten up by a little girl!" shouted Duo.  
  
"Dr. Peterson to the waiting room, Dr. Peterson," said a nurse at the desk.  
  
It was Christmas in the Winner mansion. It had been months since the Estrago thing. Heero and Usagi had gotten better. The outers went a trip around the world. The pilots and Usagi were getting ready to open presents. Duo paced around the room. "When is she going to get down here?"  
  
"Sit down Duo, you know Usagi sleeps in late," said Heero.  
  
"Yeah Maxwell, let the weak onna sleep," said Wufei.  
  
"She isn't weak," Heero started to beat the living daylights out of Wufei. Usagi walked down and Heero stopped.  
  
"Anyone get the number of that semi?" asked Wufei.  
  
"Lets open presents!" said Duo as he dived down and started passing out presents.  
  
"I'll go get some coffee," said Quatre.  
  
"Get decaf for Duo," said Trowa.  
  
By now Duo was done with passing everything out, "And this last one is for Usagi from Heero, man its small." He gave it too her. Everyone started to open his or her presents. Heero got a gun holster from Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei. Duo got him a self-help for people with gun problems pamphlet and Usagi gave him a watch.  
  
Wufei got a dragon shirt from Duo, sword polish from Usagi, a dragon statue from Quatre, a book for him to write all the foolish things in the world from Heero, a first aid kit from Trowa, and something that I shouldn't write from Sally Poe. Duo got gift cards and a death threat from Wufei. Trowa got clown stuff from everyone. Quatre got CD's of violin music.  
  
"Hey Usagi, what did you get?" asked Duo. She showed that she got stuffed rabbits from Trowa and Wufei and her other 29 sisters, an alarm clock from Duo, and a computer from Quatre. "What did Heero get you?" asked Duo as he started to make a fort out of the rabbits. She held up a small box, like up put rings in, and opened it to reveal an engagement ring.  
  
"Yes," was all she said and hugged Heero really tight.  
  
Heero stood at the wedding alter. Fidget. Usagi would be coming out of those doors soon. Fidget. He looked to his side to see his best man, Duo, give him the thumbs up. Fidget. It was almost a year ago when they met, and now they were getting married. Fidget. He looked at Quatre, who smiled at him, then to Wufei and Trowa, who just stared back. Fidget. The doors opened. Fidget. He looked to the maid of honor, Michiru, who smiled. Fidget.  
  
Usagi walked through the doors wearing a beautiful dress. It was white that almost shone silver, pearls lined the collar, it hugged her waist almost perfectly, and it reached the ground. Heero gasped, 'princess,' was the only thing that he could think of. Usagi smiled and stood next to him. Quatre began to cry on the shoulder of a very awkward looking Wufei. They said their vows and did all that ceremony stuff and left the church. Usagi threw the bouquet and it landed in Wufei's arms, who then was assaulted by a mob of women who wanted the bouquet. Heero and Usagi got into the limo and sped off to where the reception was being held.  
  
There was a very large cake, which was being stalked by Duo and Usagi where ever it was moved to. Heero finally pulled them away. Wufei and Haruka got into some argument about who was weaker.  
  
"Face it! Men are stronger then women!" shouted Wufei.  
  
"You are one of the most arrogant men I have ever met!" shouted Haruka.  
  
Duo walked up, "C'mon, we all know I am the strongest here." Haruka and Wufei looked at each other then started chasing Duo around the room.  
  
Heero stopped them, "Let him be for now, he needs to give the speech." Wufei and Haruka sat down in their seats and Duo went to his.  
  
Duo tapped his glass with his fork and accidentally broke it, "Oops. Um, well we all knew these kids would get married. And I wanna be the first to wish them luck. I always knew that Heero had the hots for Usagi, now we all know. Hey, if Usagi's name means Bunny in Japanese, does that mean that those two will be at it a lot? They may need a lot of," he looked at Hotaru, " uh you get the point. Well, you two have a happy life." He looked over at Heero, who was giving him the Heero Yuy Death Glare (tm).  
  
"Okay you two, now you can kill him," said Heero.  
  
"What did I do? Help!" said Duo as Heero, Haruka, and Wufei chased him around the room.  
  
"C'mon you guys, leave him alone," said Usagi. They all stopped.  
  
"Sorry," said Duo. Heero grumbled and went back to his seat.  
  
The reception went as most normal ones do. Quatre kept crying, the other outers and Usagi tried to get him to stop. Trowa and Wufei drank coffee and avoided all the mobs of guy crazy girls. Heero and Duo got along since the were best friends deep down.  
  
"My sister got married," said Quatre as he sobbed into another very wet napkin.  
  
"But you have other sisters too," said Hotaru.  
  
"Yes, but Usagi is his twin," said Setsuna.  
  
"I think its sweet," said Michiru.  
  
"Lets dance Quatre," said Usagi.  
  
"Okay," said Quatre as they took the floor. Quatre stopped crying (he was crying cuz he was so happy folks) and smiled. After that song, Heero cut in and danced with Usagi. Hotaru was paranoid that Mr. Winner was going to cry again and danced with him too.  
  
After it was all over, everyone left. Usagi and Heero went to a hotel to..... uh I am not really going to tell you what because you already know, if you don't then read Duo's speech again. The outers went to their homes, gates of time. The other pilots went back to the big mansion and everyone lived their lives happily and Usagi and Heero stayed together their whole lives.  
  
The End. No really it is.  
  
Well there is the entire Another Sister for Quatre series, I needed to clean out my desktop and decided to lump it all in one story. I'm working hard on my other stories, I hope to get them out soon! Ja ne! ::Dreama goes back to her place in the sky::  



End file.
